


Крыши

by GrenkaM



Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe – Modern AU, Contemporary Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Out of Character, Современное искусство, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenkaM/pseuds/GrenkaM
Summary: Рей заказала экскурсию по ночным крышам в чужом городе, но пропустила в описании слово «экстремальная». Поэтому поиграла в Малыша и Карлсона и пошалила - поучаствовала в ограблении.
Relationships: Kylo Ren | Ben Solo/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Миди от M до E





	Крыши

Рей приехала в чужой город. Заказала экскурсию по ночным крышам на сайте, внесла предоплату. Пришла к назначенному времени в указанный подъезд. Ждала-ждала. И когда уже собиралась уходить, услышала шаги на лестнице.

— Я думала, уже не дождусь вас! — она упёрла руки в бока. Смерила взглядом массивную фигуру гида, который нахмурился так, словно это он её час в стремном парадном ждал.

— Покажите мне гребаную крышу! — Рей заскрежетала зубами. Гид забавно вскинул брови, но полез в карман за ключами.

Рей, сопя в полторы дырочки (простудилась в поезде), потопала за гидом, исподтишка его разглядывая. Высоченный, широкоплечий, лохматый и малость небритый. Руки просто огромные, а носа на двоих хватит. И рот большой — странно на узком лице смотрится. Свитер крупной вязки ему шел, а вот армейские штаны и ботинки — не очень.

На крыше дуло, и Рей обхватила себя двумя руками. А гид, не представившись, начал рассказывать. И по всему выходило, что крыши вообще и местные в частности — опасное место.

Через три квартала торчала бывшая ратуша, так с ее крыши сбрасывали казнокрадов на потеху толпе. С крыши унылой покосившейся церквушки скинулась девица, которая не хотела в монахини. На зеленой крыше новодела недавно менты накрыли наркопритон. На чердаке городской библиотеки жил призрак библиотекаря, который загадывал нечаянным визитерам детские загадки и душил их до смерти, если ответ был неверный.

Рей оглушительно чихнула, прерывая экскурсию по местам расчлененки. Через секунду ей на плечи упала тяжелая куртка из парусины, навроде рыбацкой, пахнущая табаком и мокрой листвой.

— Будешь? — спросил мистер хреновый гид, протягивая ей фляжку.

— Что там? — Рей укуталась в еще теплую ткань, решив, что это не самое плохое извинение за опоздание.

— Там средство от всех болезней, — хмыкнул мужчина.

— Если там какая дрянь, напишу жалобу в городское турбюро, — проворчала Рей и отхлебнула. Она вообще была отчаянной девушкой и даже обратила в бегство насильника месяц назад.

Во фляжке был самогон. Градусов шестьдесят! Он огненной волной прокатился по телу, у Рей немедленно пошли слезы и сопли, зато голову прочистило.

— Теория закончена, — подмигнул гид, отбирая фляжку, — перейдем к практике?

— Как тебя зовут хоть? — хмыкнула Рей.

— Кира! — гид осклабился, давая понять, что врет.

Кира указал Рей на узенькую дорожку по коньку крыши. Ни малейшего намёка на бортик, только дымоход маячил впереди тёмной громадиной. Рей хмыкнула и выудила из кармана смартфон с фонариком. Но Кира шлёпнул её по ладони, отобрал девайс.

— Хочешь экскурсию по полицейскому участку и тюремной камере? — спросил тихо, но у Рей мурашки по спине побежали. Ей в голову на приходило, что экскурсия нелегальная. Или… Или…

— Ты подписалась на полный экстрим, — с улыбкой заявил Кира. — А за нарушение правил, полагается наказание, ты что, не знала?

— Не-е-ет… — Рей вспомнила, что слово «экстремальная» ни капли не смутило её в описании экскурсии. Мда. Внимательнее нужно быть. Ну да ладно.

— И как мне идти? — спросила Рей с вызовом. Кира блеснул зубами в темноте.

— Впереди меня. Не бойся, подстрахую. — он развернул её за плечи и ухватил за одежду сзади так, что футболка с длинным рукавом врезалась ей в подмышки, задралась, оголив живот. Рей не успела возмутиться — гид подтолкнул её к дорожке.

Рей шла и тихо повизгивала. Бравада с нее слетела, гнилая крыша чуть ли не крошилась под ногами. А Кира, скотина, знай себе топал, подталкивал ее в спину и клятвенно заверял, что на такой высоте смерть гарантированно быстрая.

Наконец она уткнулась носом в дымоход, обняла его и выдохнула. Вот только дальше дороги не было.

— А теперь назад и на этом экстрим закончен? — хмыкнула.

Небо красиво темнело, оранжевое смешивалось с фиолетовым, слово богу приспичило порисовать акварелью.

— Дальше есть варианты, — шепнул ей Кира. Рей оглянулась через плечо — его глаза весело блестели в последних отсветах солнца. Но в его дыхании спирта не чувствовалось — значит, собственного лекарства он не употреблял.

— Доплатить, что ли? — заворчала Рей недовольно.

— Да ну ты что, разве можно так нагло облапошивать несчастных туристов? — риторически вопросил Кира. — Но дальнейшая экскурсия зависит от того, доверишься ли ты мне.

— Куда уж больше? — Рей осторожно развернулась к нему лицом, ощущая, как ее задница едва ли не присосалась к старому дымоходу.

— Руку давай, — Кира протянул свою, из-под рукава показались незнакомые вытатуированные символы.

Рита вложила свои пальцы в эту огромную ладонь, и тут Кира вскинул ее себе на спину.

— Держись! — велел.

А потом побежал по крышам как хренов ниндзя-ямакаси, как паркурщик из экстрим-роликов. Рей завизжала.

— Не визжи, уроню! — крикнул на бегу хренов гид.

Они проскакали так несколько кварталов. Рей болталась за плечами, как мешок с картошкой, и подвывала. А потом они оказались на ратуше — Кира прыгнул на остроконечную башенку, проехал обеими ногами по жести и спрыгнул на парапет давно закрытой от всех смотровой. Стряхнул Рей на площадку..

— Еще выпьешь? — спросил, как ни в чем не бывало.

Пол смотровой площадки пружинил от голубиного дерьма, и почему-то воняло котами. Рей вяло удивилась: здесь-то наглые мохнатые твари откуда? Хотя чему она удивляется. Коты вездесущи и вездессущи! Рей так перепугалась, что даже не смела взглянуть на городскую панораму. Молча протянула руку за фляжкой, рассматривая налипшее голубиное дерьмо на ботинках.

— Выпью, — сказала и хлебнула сразу много. Покачнулась и почувствовала ладони Кира у себя на бёдрах.

— Не налегай, а то упадёшь, станешь очередной легендой крыши.

Рей усмехнулась.

— Держи меня крепко и не упаду, — пробормотала, чуть запинаясь. — Я высоты боюсь…

Вместо долгожданного опьянения накатил страх: где она и с кем? В чужом городе, на крыше с незнакомцем. Пьет какую-то дрянь…

— Посмотри на город, — мягко сказал Кира. Он благоразумно отошел от нее. — Так много крыш. Из красной черепицы и позеленевшей меди, с черными трубами и золотыми флюгерами…

— Красиво, — кивнула Рей, откашливаясь.

— Знаешь, там внизу закрытые дворы с тачками богачей. Мы же в самом центре. Туда не попасть просто так. А вот крыши свободны, знай прыгай себе…

— Так ты Карлсон-коммунист? — Рей весело засмеялась.

— Хуже, — Кира достал сигарету и закурил. — А кстати. Тепло ль тебе, девица?

— Ну так… — Рей честно задумалась. — Неплохо. Не хочешь спросить мое имя?

— Мне не нужны твое имя, телефон и номер кредитки, — Кира хмыкнул. — Я сейчас предложу тебе выбор.

— Красную таблетку или синюю? — Рей совсем успокоилась. Кира показался ей безобидным чудиком.

— С поп-культурой ты знакома, молодец. Когда поезд? — Кира кивнул на ее рюкзак с лого знаменитого природного парка поблизости от родного города Рей.

— Через четыре часа, — Рей вздохнула. Не было смысла скрывать, что она уезжает, а этот красивый паркурщик остается. Даже знакомиться было как-то обидно.

— Так вот, детка. Хочешь поучаствовать в приключении? Я дам тебе новое имя, кое-чему научу, мы прогуляемся по крышам под звездным небом. А потом я провожу тебя на поезд, и мы никогда больше не увидимся.

— Ты не гид, — утвердительно сказала Рей.

— Ни разу не гид, — подтвердил Кира, скалясь.

— Это противозаконно? — она занервничала. Хотя полузабытый после увольнения журналистский инстинкт сейчас бился в экстазе.

— Противозаконно, но самую чуточку. И никакого членовредительства, — Кира подмигнул.

— Я согласна! — торжественно заявила Рей. В конце концов, она всегда может позвонить в полицию.

— Я буду звать тебя Малыш, — хохотнул Кира. — Давай, полезай снова за спину. Я тебя покатаю.

И Рей полезла. Обхватила ногами талию Киры, вцепилась, как обезьянка в плечи. Он только хмыкнул и просто перешагнул через хлипкий парапет смотровой площадки, который ему едва до середины бедра доставал. А дальше Рей зажмурилась и не смотрела, потому что Кира сложился чуть ли не вдвое, а затем спрыгнул, повиснув на руках. Секунду раскачивался, видимо примеряясь, как дальше прыгнуть, а Рей в красках представляла, как живописно они будут смотреться на асфальте — кровь, мозги, распидорасило… Тут Кира отпустил руки и они полетели вниз.

Рей взвизгнула ему прямо в ухо, обхватила его крепче. А затем почувствовала толчок и чуть не слетела. Из-за неё Кира потерял равновесие, приземлился чуть ли не на четвереньки, но спружинил, словно кот. Выпрямился и пошёл медленно, будто по проспекту гулял. Спустя пару секунд Рей решилась и приоткрыла один глаз. Кира нёс её по плоской крыше какого-то современного здания. Она припомнила, как днём проходила мимо такого: посольство — уродливый бетонный куб среди старых домов — щетинилось высоким забором.

— Нас же поймают! — Рей переполошилась. — В посольствах камеры разве что в сортире не понатыканы, а охрана так и подавно повсюду.

— А ты здесь ещё?! — Кира типа встряхнулся, изобразил удивление. — А я уже и забыл про тебя.

Рей больно дёрнула его за волосы, Кира расхохотался.

— Не поймают, — проговорил, спихнув её со спины на крышу, — посольство на ремонте, а внутрь нам и не надо. Нам туда.

Кира ткнул пальцем в соседнюю крышу, которая… Светилась. А ещё из открытых окон последнего этажа слышались весёлый женский смех, музыка и звон бокалов. Пока Рей вслушивалась, Кира прыгнул и очутился на краю. Под ногами были странные квадраты, темные вперемежку со светящимися.

Ни-разу-не-гид вдруг опустил Рей на ноги, шагнул ей за спину, наклонился к уху. Волосы щекотали ей щеку, в ответ на его шёпот тело резонировало, словно наполненный гелием шарик.

— Видишь тёмные участки? Туда ступать можно. А встанешь на стекло — прогуляемся в участок…

Рей поёжилась и чуть отстранилась.

— Провалимся? — прошептала, пытаясь заправить непослушную прядь за ухо. Оказалось, что это волосы Киры, не её. С тихим смешком он отодвинулся.

— Сработает сигнализация, — он почему-то страшно веселился, — а теперь раздевайся!

Рей пискнула и пихнула наглеца локтем в бок. Кира не успел среагировать и глухо ухнул, отшатнувшись.

— Охренел?! — она орала шёпотом, хотя нужно было во весь голос. Кира выпрямился. Блеснул зубами, шагнув к ней. А затем обхватил её руками, прижав к себе так, что Рей даже пискнуть не могла. Зато укусила гадкого гида за сосок через толстый свитер. Тот дернулся, но рук не разжал.

— Слушай внимательно, Малыш. С выключенным мозгом жить опасно — это первое правило. Ты поперлась на экскурсию по крышам, а такие экскурсии давно запрещены городскими властями. Тебя наебали, детка. Ты накинулась на первого попавшегося хуя с горы, потому что тебе, блять, нужно на крышу. Ты только что согласилась пошалить… Но мозг же отключён! Поэтому вместо того, чтобы спросить, зачем раздеваться, ты ведёшь себя как самка, свято уверенная, что вокруг её сладкой писечки вращается планета.

Кира зарычал, когда Рей сильнее укусила.

— Если бы я тебя хотел, трахнул бы ещё в подъезде. Включи мозг! — выдохнул он со стоном, и Рей разжала зубы. Кира тут же отпустил её. Он даже отпрыгнул, обиженно охнув, когда раскрытая ладонь с радующим ухо шлепком приземлилась на его щеку. Так и стоял, держась за грудь и щеку.

— Это тебе за сладкую писечку, мудак, — Рей сузила глаза, — зачем раздеваться?

— Мне надо, чтоб ты отвлекла их, — Кира кивнул на прозрачные квадраты со светом. — Там аукцион. Продают дерьмо, по недоразумению называемое современным искусством. Видишь, дальше край? Это открытый атриум. Там бассейн в форме неебического бриллианта чистой воды. На самом деле воду меняют редко, и прямо сейчас там плещутся всякие гламурные бляди. Причем без купальников. Кто в белье, кто голышом. Типа прекрасная спонтанность.

— И я должна в бассейн прыгнуть голой? — Рей хихикнула от абсурда происходящего. Она как будто в книгу попала. Но ей нравилось. — Они не заметят, что я лишняя?

— Голой не обязательно. Ты красивая. И тебе ничего не будет, даже если прочухают. Но ты говори, что специально вылезла на крышу, чтоб всех удивить, — Кира пожал плечами.

— Ты собираешься спереть арт-объект? — Рей уже споро раздевалась.

— Никто ничего воровать не будет, мамой клянусь. Тебе понравится! Только мимо бассейна не промахнись! — Кира угостил ее еще глоточком из фляжки. А потом Рей скинула шмотки и только в лифчике и трусиках — простых, черных, типа бесшовных — красиво прыгнула с края крыши, как в секции плавания и прыжков.

Красиво вошла в воду, обдав брызгами других девушек и тех гостей, кто был поближе. Вынырнула, отфыркиваясь на фотовспышки. Вокруг зааплодировали. А Рей уставилась на громадный баннер, где золотом было выведено: «Кайло Рен. Искусство — (не)дерьмо».

— Вы — точно русалка прекрасны. А я, между прочим, как раз в поисках, — холёная ладонь с перстнем почти ткнула Рей в лицо. Она подняла глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с щуплым мужчиной средних лет, который присел на корточки у края бассейна. Ему могло быть как тридцать, так и пятьдесят. И если бы не дорогой костюм, он выглядел бы, как учитель истории в провинциальной школе. Рей оскалилась, как акула, и сунула пальцы в подставленную ладонь, даже не отряхнув руку. Мужчина поморщился, но промолчал, потянув её на себя. Рей нащупала ногой осклизлые ступеньки железной лесенки и выбралась из воды, с отвращением замечая, что у мужика сильно косят глаза и что, разглядывая её, он непроизвольно цыкает зубом, словно только что жрал мясо.

— Похоже, я нашёл, что искал, — он чуть повернул её, осмотрел задницу и довольно хмыкнул. — Да, точно-точно нашёл. Зови меня Мастером, русалка, — велел он и цыкнул особенно громко. А затем отошёл, словно моментально забыл про Рей.

— Господа! Аукцион начинается! — выкрикнул молодой лощеный парень с бегающими глазками, и около десятка «костюмов» медленно потянулись вон из атриума. «Русалки» из бассейна тоже начали вылезать. Они злобно шипели на Рей, которая, прихватив полотенце, поспешила подальше от любительниц «мастеров» с перстнями.

Но далеко Рей с полотенцем не убежала. Наткнулась все на того же «мастера» буквально за колонной. Только теперь рядом с ним были холеная тетка неопределенного возраста и парочка бугрящихся не столько мышцами, сколько жиром бодигардов.

— Эта? — тетка лениво поправила сползающие с силиконовых сисек шелковые бретельки.

«Мастер» кивнул. Рей стояла спокойно — это было не страшнее выезда с опергруппой и оператором к притону наркоманов или подпольному борделю. Она отпахала на программу «Криминал» около года и сбежала, потому что больше не смогла снимать репортажи о группен-труппен. Вот только с тех пор была слегка отбитая. Что ей бег по крышам, что ей стремный олигаршонок? Только реально интересно, чем дело кончится. И, возможно, она таки напишет что-то интересное в свою колонку-блог.

— Ничего так, — тетка щелкнула пальцами, и бодигард раскрыл чемоданчик. — Щас подкрасим. Туфель нет?

— Ничего нет, — Рей едва удержала улыбку.

— Оно и видно, — тетка сбросила свои двенадцатисантиметровые «стилетто». — Бери мои. Не волнуйся, от спирта и ботокса в организме грибок не водится. Сейчас накрашу, потом представишь главный лот, и в финале поедешь ебаться с нашим благодетелем. Все получат деньги, а ты верхом на его хуе въедешь в мир эскорта и искусства.

Она споро осыпала Рей золотой пыльцой, словно фею Динь из грез «кислотного» наркомана, подвела ей губы и глаза и мокрыми от укладочного средства руками взбила мокрые от воды волосы Рей.

— Марш на сцену, — «мастер» шлепнул Рей по заднице. — И не вздумай опозориться.

Рей спокойно пошла, чувствуя лопатками взгляд той тетки. Жалостливый какой-то…

В комнате царил полумрак. Только на сцене под софитом громоздилось нечто, спрятанное под золотой парчой. Рей несколько раз споткнулась, пока поднималась по ступенькам, ступни с непривычки заныли…

— Господа, как вы знаете, Кайло Рен не продаёт свои работы. Но нашему аукционному дому удалось заполучить последний шедевр этого гения, — слащавый баритон вещал непонятно откуда, Рей щурилась, пытаясь разглядеть лица «любителей искусства», но темнота позволяла различить только тёмные фигуры. Мужчины вольготно расположились на персональных диванчиках в окружении «русалок». «Мастер» расположился ближе всего к сцене, он сидел один.

— … милочка, вы заснули? — до Рей долетел презрительный вопрос. — Снимите покрывало, будьте любезны.

Рей ослепительно улыбнулась и склонила голову в сторону «мастера» — типа спросила разрешения «хозяина». Тот ухмыльнулся, что твоя гадюка, кивнул важно. У Рей к горлу подкатила тошнота, а руки зачесались от непреодолимого желания всадить «мастеру» в глаз шпильку чужой туфли. Рей потряхивало от адреналина: во что она ввязалась?! Вдруг Кира пранканул, кинул её, а сам свалил?! Она осторожно потянула парчу с экспоната.

Она отболтается. Опыта хватит. Соврёт про работу под прикрытием, припугнёт журналистским расследованием… Или тут лучше про борьбу с организованной преступностью рассказать?

Рей сдёрнула золотую ткань эффектным жестом, сама обернулась ею в повороте. Судя по аплодисментам из зала, зрителям понравилось, а «мастер» просто жрал и трахал её взглядом.

— Господа, уникально творение перед вами, — ведущий повысил голос, в мягкой речи скользнули нотки недовольства. Рей оскалилась: она отвлекла толстосумов от главного блюда. А затем скосила глаза на «экспонат» и обалдела. Рядом с ней на корточках сидела голая женщина. Ей под задницу кто-то втиснул красный эмалированный таз — старый и облупленный.

По залу пробежал дружный вздох. Затем послышались аплодисменты, и хлопали гораздо громче, чем ей. Рей пригляделась и выдохнула: женщина оказалась резиновой. Идеальная имитация, но статую выдавала неподвижность, а ещё несколько гротескные формы: огромная грудь, слишком тонкая талия и неправдоподобно круглая попа. Кожа настолько идеальная, каким может быть высококачественный силикон. Пухлогубый рот призывно открыт… Рей поняла, что перед ней — дорогая секс кукла, которую кто-то усадил над тазом в непристойной позе.

— Милочка, нажмите экспонату на животик, — приторно проворковал ведущий, и Рей по наитию присела рядом с резиновой женщиной в точно такой же позе. Снова хлопки из зала, «мастер» облизнулся даже, вперив взгляд в её промежность.

Рей сделала, как велено. И почувствовала под рукой, прямо внутри куклы, что-то твёрдое! Её удивлённое «Ох!» не услышал никто, кроме «мастера». Зал наполнился дребезжанием чего-то мелкого в железном тазу. Мужчины повскакивали с мест, чтобы лучше видеть, а Рей подскочила так быстро, что закружилась голова. Она чудом не свалилась, но скользнула за спину экспоната. И закусила губу, наконец поняв, откуда шум: кукла испражнялась бриллиантами.

— … чистейшие, на каждый имеется сертификат, — распинался ведущий. Мужчины подбирались ближе, не отрывая жадных взглядов от камней, сверкающих в старом тазу.

— А теперь, милочка, покажите, что бриллианты лучшие друзья этой девушки. Она ни камешка потерять не хочет… — ведущий явно глумился, и Рей не сразу поняла, чего он хочет. А когда дошло, Рей чуть не вытошнило. Но она набрала полную пригоршню сверкающего «дерьма» и попыталась засыпать его резиновой девице прямо в распяленный рот. Зал взорвался оглушительными аплодисментами.

— Стартовая цена миллион! — проорал кто-то сзади и грохнул молотком.

Рука Рей дернулась, она просыпала несколько бриллиантов мимо рта силиконовой куклы сразу в таз. Потом демонстративно отряхнула руки и спустилась вниз, игнорируя знаки аукциониста и прихватив покрывало с куклы. Главное — вести себя непринужденно. Тогда сочтут за перформанс.

Она не оборачивалась, но слышала, что торговля идет бойко. Желающих заполучить гадящую бриллиантами куклу, которую можно еще и трахать, оказалось очень много.

Рей подумала, насколько отвратительным человеком надо быть, чтоб создавать такие «произведения говноискусства» и продавать их. То ли дело Бэнкси…

За очередной колонной замаячили бодигарды «мастера» — явно ее ждали. Рей поняла, что надо тщательнее продумать путь отступления. Сбросила чужие туфли и сунула ближайшему жирдяю: подержи типа!

Развернулась к сцене — там «мастер» отказался от борьбы за куклу, и аукционист поздравлял другого толстосума-извращенца.

Условием Кайло Рена, как оказалось, было мгновенное перечисление денег. И пока счастливый покупатель елозил сосисочными пальцами по айпаду с банковской программой, а ему вяло хлопали, свет в зале вдруг мигнул. Трижды.

— Деньги уплачены! — объявил аукционист радостно.

Что-то негромко хлопнуло. И грудь куклы с торчащими бесстыжими сиськами вдруг раскрылась алым цветком, забрызгивая всех, кто стоял на сцене и сидел в первых рядах, кровью. Или жидкостью, на нее похожей. А потом свет погас совсем.

Люди завопили. Кинувшийся к хозяину бодигард грубо сбил Рей с ног. Она ушибла коленку и чуть не выбила кисть, но волоча за собой чертову парчу, словно плащ, поползла на четвереньках туда, где мерцал в темноте бассейн. В комнате орали все громче. Русалки визжали хором, кажется, кто-то выстрелил… А Рей думала только об одном: есть лесенка из атриума на крышу или Кира обманул?..

— Далеко собралась? — над ней воздвиглась чья-то громадная тень, и Рей завизжала. Она поскользнулась (даром, что на всех четырех!) и чуть не нырнула в бассейн, но тень ее поймала…

— Кира! — Рей выдохнула зло и треснула «спасителя» в ухо. Тот приглушенно рыкнул и, грубо ее перехватив, спеленал в парчу так быстро, что Рей даже пискнуть не успела.

— Сейчас молчишь и не мешаешь, — прошипел он напряженно и закинул ее себе на плечи, точно барашка.

Кира метнулся в нишу, притаился. Кажется, он видел во тьме как кот. Мимо них, шлепая босыми ногами по плиткам пронеслась девица. Она прижимала руки к груди и все время оборачивалась.

«Бриллианты из таза сперла!» — догадалась Рей. Она истерически хихикала, представляя, как «русалки», а может и некоторые «господа», выковыривают из жопы у резиновой бабы сверкающее дерьмо.

Успокоилась она только на крыше, где Кира стряхнул ее на кучу ее же шмоток.

— У тебя две секунды на одеться, — велел шепотом, а сам спихнул кусок парчи в мерцающий подсветкой бассейн. Еще и заснял на смартфон плавное падение ткани. Рей удивилась, но промолчала. Впрыгнула в вещи за полторы секунды, даже шапочку в рюкзаке выкопала и на влажные волосы нацепила, и топталась на месте, пока любитель красивых кадров прятал телефон в карман.

— Я заслужила возврат денег за экскурсию, — хмуро сказала она. Вдалеке завыли сирены, но с каждой секундой они приближались.

Кира сунул Рей фляжку и снова закинул ее на спину.

— Все расчеты произведем подальше отсюда! — пообещал. И заскакал по крышам гигантской блохой, как в мультике «Монстр в Париже». Они удалились через крыши старинного квартала, где всегда кино снимают, поближе к Площади Искусств. И остановились наверху какого-то отеля. Старинный особняк с вазами на крыше и львами у парадного входа.

— Тебе не помешало бы тренироваться, — заметил Кира, ссаживая Рей с плеч. Он все-таки устал.

— Что, жирная? — она скривилась.

— Нет, у тебя потенциал. Это трудно объяснить, но руферы и паркурщики видят. Легкая кость, сильная плоть, — он достал из кармана штанов связку каких-то карточек. Рей пригляделась и с удивлением узнала магнитные ключи от номеров.

Они залезли через окно верхнего, «технического» этажа, будто специально приоткрытое. Кира поковырялся в электрощитке и похвалился, что временно обесточил систему видеонаблюдения в коридорах отеля. Незамеченными они дошли до номера. Не люкс, но и не из дешевых.

— Дамы вперед, — Кира привычно ткнул карточкой и кивнул. Рей вошла и остановилась. Под ногами был пушистый ковер. Кира включил лампы нежного желтого цвета. Впереди были непристойно уютные кресла, большая кровать и дверь в душ.

— На оплату натурой я не согласна. Мы тут надолго? — фыркнула Рей, не пытаясь скрыть презрение.

— Пара часов, — Кира подмигнул. — Ничего против твоей воли. Я обещал тебе интересную экстремальную экскурсию, а вышли купание и перфоманс с фотосессией. Но есть проблема.

— Только одна? — Рей плюнула и разулась. С удовольствием прошлась босыми ногами по ковру.

— Ты попала в объективы камер. Журналисты засняли красотку, которая едва не затмила силиконовую модель, — пояснил Кира, сбрасывая куртку и свитер. Рей невольно залипла на широкие плечи и мощные мускулы под простой черной футболкой.

— Куда мне, я брильянтами не какаю, — Рей отхлебнула из протянутой фляжки и направилась в душ. Но Кира здоровенной змеей проскользнул вместе с ней. — Эй, проваливай!

— Бриллианты были фальшивые, — Кира подмигнул. — Поэтому тебя нужно немного замаскировать, чтоб уехала спокойно к себе домой.

— Каким образом? — Рей хмыкнула.

— Никогда не хотела быть блондинкой? — Кира уже открыл воду в ванне, которая тут красовалась вместо душевой кабины, и выкладывал из карманов какие-то пакетики и флакончики на полочку перед зеркалом.

— Я дамся в твои руки, если расскажешь мне, в чем я поучаствовала, — Рей присела на край ванной.

— Есть художник, креатор и вообще человек искусства Кайло Рен. Он дерьмо, сноб и делает всякую херню для богатых людей, — взялся за рассказ Кира. При этом он не забыл стянуть с Рей кофту и накрыть ее плечи полотенцем, а затем отхватил ей косу острейшим ножом — она и пискнуть не успела.

— Новость первая, все изделия Кайло Рена с подвохом, — Кира выстриг ей челку чуть ли не маникюрными ножницами. Рей покорно терпела, думая: если что — пострижется под мальчика, не впервой. Больно, впрочем, не было.

— Новость вторая, Кайло Рена не существует, — Кира начал замешивать краску. Профессионально — на окислителе, который нашелся в его бездонных карманах. — А деньги, которые получены за куклу, разлетелись по сотням благотворительных организаций. Отследить и взыскать не выйдет.

— Тогда зачем этот цирк? — Рей развеселилась. Все-таки Бэнкси, если не круче.

— Потому что надо было скрыть, что бриллианты фальшивые. Они тоже на благое дело пошли, — Кира нанес ей на волосы краску. — Ты поучаствовала в афере на несколько миллионов долларов, поздравляю.

По спине Рей пробежал табун невидимых слонопотамов.

— Не дергайся, — велел Кира. — Тебе ничего не грозит. Я с тобой еще не закончил.

Он достал из кармана маркеры и сунул Рей под нос.

— Это хна, чтобы рисовать на коже. Я тебя сейчас как следует разрисую. За пару месяцев сойдет, но на вокзале тебя ни одна собака не узнает. Только едь не поездом, а электричками, чтоб паспорт не светить.

— А если рисунки мне не понравятся? — Рей вдруг почувствовала, что сейчас разревется. К пьяной истерике ее жизнь не готовила.

— Понравятся. Это ведь я делал ту куклу, — и Кира подмигнул. — Жалко ее.

И быстро провел первую линию узора на горле Рей, пока краска на ее волосах схватывалась. Он не разрешал ей подглядывать в зеркало и обещал, что будет мегакруто. Расписал ей всю шею и грудь. Сделал небольшую имитацию тату под левым глазом и на правом виске Рей.

— Все видят картинки, а не человека. Думают: «Какая гадость!». Снова смотрят и потом вспомнят только паучка вот здесь и сову над сиськами. А цвет глаз, черты лица не опишут.

— А у тебя татуировки есть? — спросила Рей.

— Неа, мне все быстро надоедает, — Кира ухмыльнулся. — Эти, на руке, временные. Я и современное искусство недолюбливаю. Его задача — выбить как можно более сильную эмоцию как можно более быстро. А что в этом случае поможет? Шок-контент. Или, например, искусство, в котором не понятно без объяснений, что художник имел в виду. Если человек думает, что он один из немногих, кто пронзает глубокий смысл в инсталляции с гнилой вафлей и канистрой бензина, то он чувствует себя крутым. Такая простая манипуляция. Продать дерьмо и дополнительно заработать на объяснении, почему это дерьмо искусство, а Да Винчи нужно на помойку.

— А зачем, по-твоему, искусство людям? — спросила Рей.

— Чтобы утешать людей. Чтобы кричать людям о людях. И чтобы открыть двери узникам жизни в иной мир, пусть ненадолго. Искусство — это война и очистительный катарсис. Оно заняло место религии. Люди больше не верят. Но все еще плачут от прекрасного.

— Как с войной вяжется эскапизм?

— Если не можешь воевать, найди утешение. Поверь в то, что сможешь. Что завтра будет лучше. Что рассвет придет.

Кира подтолкнул Рей к ванне, жестами показывая наклониться. Сам смыл краску с ее волос отельным шампунем, развернул к зеркалу. И Рей себя не узнала. Ее место заняла дерзкая и смелая девчонка, моложе ее лет на пять. Без авторитетов и «царя в голове».

— Я тебя убил и заново оживил, — совершенно серьезно сказал Кира.

Рей развернулась и поцеловала его много-много раз. В колючий от свежей щетины подбородок, в неожиданно мягкие губы, в длинный нос. Кира отстранил ее от себя за локти. Хмыкнул:

— Все-таки возьмешь натурой?

И поцеловал сам. Да так, что сердце Рей едва не взорвалось в ее горле, и она увидела звезды и ощутила жар преисподней.

— Но я не пользуюсь пьяными женщинами, — Кира улыбнулся насмешливо и печально. — Считай меня аскетом, который соблюдает воздержание во имя чистоты помыслов. Занимается рассвет. Я провожу тебя на вокзал.

— Постой… — Рей вдруг стушевалась. Было так глупо объяснять, что она не пьяная, просто он ей сделал так хорошо, как не смог бы ни один любовник. Он вылечил её… От бесконечной апатии, в которую превратилась её жизнь. Кира содрал черствую корку безразличия, которой покрылась воспалённая рана на душе… Он выполоскал всю гниль, показав ей жизнь с совершенно другого ракурса. Рей больше не было больно, ей было легко, да так, что она, привыкшая уже к чугунной тяжести тела, готова была взлететь…

— Постой… — она опустила глаза, отступила на шаг. Рей не готова была отпустить его. Ей нужно было ещё. Она знала, что рассвет придёт. Но Рей хотела заново поверить в чудеса.

— Я не хочу ехать домой, — призналась, поднимая взгляд, — не поеду.

— Куда поедешь? — спросил Кира осторожно.

Рей пожала плечами, не выпуская из виду его тёмные, но прозрачные глаза:

— Дорога сама покажет, Кайло…

Он не ответил, только сильнее прищурился. Рей повернулась к зеркалу, подмигнула собственному отражению.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Но «нет» я понимаю, как «нет», и в любом случае, спасибо…

Он встал позади неё, обнял за плечи.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь утром, — он коротко ей улыбнулся, — но меня Бен зовут, а Кайло Рена не существует…

Рей широко зевнула, чуть ли не выворачивая челюсть.

— Просто скажи каким именем все-таки тебя звать и когда будить… И я так понимаю, теперь моя очередь быть экскурсоводом?

Ответом ей была совершенно восхитительная улыбка в отражении.

Рей показалось, что она всего на минуточку прикорнула на кресле, пока Кира что-то там чертил на салфетке. Но когда подскочила — на часах чуть ли не полдень был. Окно открыто, и конечно, никого рядом. Салфетка лежала на столике. На ней — набросок Рей после преображения. И левый зрачок закрывал бриллиант. Подпись гласила: «Фальшивый на память настоящему». Рей глупо улыбнулась. Она была отчего-то уверена, что с Кирой-Кайло-Беном они еще увидятся.


End file.
